


The Ocean Calls

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Family Vacations, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Meet-Cute, Peter Hale is Doing His Best, Peter Hale is the Big Bad Wolf but He is Also a Sweetheart, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Courting, mermaid au, mermaid courting, mermaid!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Sometimes family vacations aren't all bad.





	The Ocean Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I updated this work to have a more fulfilling ending, originally I had planned to write a second chapter, however, inspiration was fleeting but I didn't want to leave Y'all hanging so hopefully this flows better!!! <3

There are moments where Peter likes to be alone, it’s not that he doesn’t love his family… sure they are endlessly annoying and don’t quite get his snark sometimes (most of the time), but he doesn’t hate them and despite popular opinion sometimes even enjoys their company… but there are moments in time where Peter would much rather his own company over theirs. So when the Hale’s decides it’s time to go on vacation to somewhere beachy, Peter tries to back out under the guise that time alone is a virtue he wishes to have, of course it didn’t work as they got pouty and argued that it wouldn’t be a ‘family’ vacation without him. 

So they dragged him with them to a secluded beach resort with a beautiful modern house that just cusps the edge of the sand-dunes. Peter has to hand it to them, it is spectacular and calming, he suspects that this is the work of Talia as he doesn’t have much faith in the others to pick such a tranquil location. But, even though it is stunning, Peter still craved time away from all the loud talking and petty arguing and sibling teasing, so sometime during the early afternoon, Peter slipped out during a rare lull in conversation with a book and a blanket. 

Not far from the beach house, at most a 10-minute walk, Peter found a floating dock that sat just out of reach from the setting sun, sheltered by a boardwalk and smelling prettily of salt and sea. 

It was… otherworldly. 

The water came right up to the edge of the dock, tinted green and crystal clear, light trickled in from the boardwalk above making the water glow ethereally, it was as though he had stepped into the fae world as everything felt like magic and smells of salt and ozone. Peter walked around the dock in wonder, it wasn’t large by any means but it was perfect, he tossed the beach blanket out with a flap and placed it down close to the edge. He sat with elegance and stretched out, taking off his shoes and socks and rolling up his jeans to his mid-calf to dip his feet into the water simply because… well, when in Rome he supposes. He runs his fingers across the water creating little ripples that bounce off the pillars holding up the boardwalk. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Peter jumps at the sound of a voice and turns his head towards the slanted path that leads to the dock, but finds no one. He takes in a deep breath but only smells salt, he turns to the water… nothing. There are no footsteps on the boardwalk, nor the sound of people close by, but Peter does not wish to leave just yet and instead pulls his feet from the water and picks up his novel, still aware of his surroundings as always. 

A few minutes pass and nothing happens so Peter lets the quiet splashing and the rumbling of the waves envelope him as he falls into his book like a portal, being transported elsewhere. There’s a sudden splash that draws his attention from the book to the water, it's rippling but that’s nothing out of the ordinary, Peter stares out into the water, eyebrows drawn together in confusion, he feels as though he’s being messed with… until he makes eye contact with eyes that are just poking out from the water. Peter startles slightly as the creature poked its head up fully from the water and waved. Peter waved back, of course, and it smiled with pretty pink lips framing sharp teeth. The creature is beautiful in the way that only things that can kill you can be. The creature dives down into the clear water, its tail flicking up droplets as they swim downwards. Mermaid. 

Peter is deathly intrigued, his heart swelling in silent anticipation, hoping that the mer-creature wasn’t scared away as he deeply wishes to meet them. He has never personally met a mer-creature, very few people have as they tend to stick to deep waters, away from human interaction and interferences. He’s read a few things that say that they are creatures of wit and high intelligence, that they are very perceptive and also assholes, Peter had always thought that he would get along with mer-folk rather well. Minutes pass and Peter feels as though he may not be meeting the creature this time… until he hears that tell-tale splash. The creature has returned, this time surfacing only about 2 or 3 meters away from the dock and in turn Peter. He supposes that they might be male, but doesn’t wish to offend the beautiful creature by labelling them something they are not. 

The creature drifts closer and now Peter is close enough to see their eyes. They shift from light pearlescent browns to swirling onyx black like drifting tides, they pull Peters interest in with a magnitude of a black hole, one that not even the ocean could rival. His wolf is going nuts, running around chanting ‘MateMateMateMate’ relentlessly. He tried to make himself seem unthreatening and welcoming, but until either the creature closes the gap or swims away he won’t know if it worked. 

Apparently, it does as the creature swims forward and presses their hands against the dock and looks up at Peter. A look of shocked awe is on both their faces, almost a mirror image. Peter is in shock. Its very rare for a werewolf to meet their mate ever, so much so that Peter had given up that childish hope that one day he would meet his perfect match, so for Peter to have met his and have them be so absolutely beautiful was so mind-numbingly fantastic that all he could do was stare in awe. 

“You’re very handsome,” the creature says with a soft but weathered voice. 

“Thank you,” Peter almost chocks on his words as his ears heat up slightly and he tries to contain a blush, he’s fully aware of how he looks but to hear it from a creature, his mate, with such sincerity is another thing. “I must say that you, yourself are quite beautiful… may I ask your name?” 

The creature blushes profusely at the comment, smiling wildly and seemingly not embarrassed in the slightest. “Stiles, what is yours?” 

“Peter.” 

The creature, his mate, Stiles, quietly tests his name out a few times, and he feels as though it has never been said so prettily before. “I have never met a werewolf named Peter before.” 

“But you’ve met a werewolf before?” 

“duh.” 

Peter laughs loud and bold, it vibrates deeply through his chest, taken by utter surprise of Stiles use of ‘duh’. Stiles looks at him in question, unsure of what he is laughing about. 

“Sorry, I just find your use of language enchanting.” 

Stiles gives him a side eye before replying, “just because I live in the ocean doesn’t mean I’m a dumbass.”

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Peter smiled. “It would be terribly foolish of me to think otherwise.” 

A silence only broken up by the crashing of waves falls over the pair, Stiles is the first to break it. 

“I-uh I brought you something,” His words are quick as he fumbles with something under the water. A moment later Stiles brings his hands up, cupped around something for Peter. Stiles places his hands down on the blanket before opening them up to show Peter what he had collected. “A handsome man deserves pretty things.” 

Peter is in slight awe, Stiles had placed stunningly coloured shells that range from soft pinks to turquoise blues and black pearls, all perfectly round. Peter is glad he had read all those books about mer-folk as if he hadn’t this offering would be wasted on him. 

“Thank you, Stiles,” Peter grins widely, feeling very flattered by the offer. “I accept your offer.” 

“wait, really?” Stiles' eyes widen, “Just to clarify, you know I’m trying to court you right?” 

“Yes.” 

“You know that’s a forever thing? Like forever forever?” Stiles paused. “Like even when you return home, I’m going to come with you right kind of forever.” 

“Yes, Stiles.” Peter made eye contact with the frantic creature, “I know.” 

“And you’re okay with that?” 

“Yes Stiles, I wouldn’t have accepted had I not been okay with that.” Peter laughs lightly, “besides who am I to deny the wishes of my mate.” 

“Oh shit really?” Stiles cheered, eyes bright and swirling, glowing impossibly bright. “I shore know how to pick ‘em.” 

Stiles winked, emphasising his terrible pun. 

“I take it back.” Peter threatens jokingly. Stiles stares at him slack-jawed, eyes filled with very obvious mirth as he slapped the water and splashed Peter. 

“You little shit,” Peter chortled, “Don’t make me come in there.”

“Oh yeah is that a threat big bad wolf?” 

“Its more of a promise…” Peter paused and shows his teeth, “take from that what you will.” 

Stiles splashed Peter a few more times, getting no response other than a harshening glare, so Stiles changed his aim and hit him in the face. Peters' eyes went wide and Stiles mumbled ‘uh oh’ under his breath. 

“That’s it!” Peter quickly stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the water, successfully splashing Stiles back. Once the water settled and Peter could once again breathe, Stiles was looking at him in amusement, Peter drew Stiles in by his waist, twirling him in the water a few times before pulling the merman close enough for him to rest his chin on his shoulder, arms around his waist. The water wasn’t deep, if Peter were to stretch out he could easily touch the bottom and stand with his shoulders above the water. He could feel Stiles tail brush his legs, he desperately wanted to ask to touch it, but he didn’t want to off-put his mate in the slightest. 

“You can touch it, you know,” Stiles stated, purposefully brushing his tail against Peters' legs, as though he read his mind. “I can feel your apprehension, I’m not going to vanish, Peter, ask and ye shall receive.” 

“You are most definitely my mate.” 

Peter runs his hands lower now that he has permission to, soft skin becomes silky smooth scales, they’re iridescent white and lilac, shifting in the very little light, as the sun has almost definitely set by now. 

“It’s getting late, Sweetheart,” Peter mutters, hands still touching the length of Stiles tail. “I really must go.” 

Stiles sighs and turns to face Peter, he’s still smiling, knowing full well that Peter will return at some point. They stay in that moment for some time, letting the water sway them gently. Stiles is first to move, except instead of moving away and breaking their embrace, Stiles wraps his arms over Peters' shoulders, one hand sitting on the back of his neck and the other threading through his hair and kisses the wolf. It's sweet and short, however, Peter can’t get the taste of salt from his mouth, he doesn’t really want to though so it's not at all problem. They finally pull apart, Stiles waits around for Peter to finish redressing and collecting his stuff before they bid their temporary goodbyes. 

“I will see you tomorrow Sweetheart.” 

“Until tomorrow big bad.” 

Time passes quickly and soon Peter has to go home. Upon explaining this to Stiles, his mate becomes distraught, not wanting to spend a second away from the one he is destined to love most. But Peter has to leave, as sad as it is, so on the day that he has to leave he kisses Stiles like he’s drowning and Stiles is fresh air and promises he’ll be back soon, and that nothing come hell or high-water could stop him from coming back to his true love. 

Peter had packed the car with his own and his sister’s children’s small suitcases and was just getting into the car when a small voice shouted his name. 

“Peter!” 

Over the last few days, he has become very tuned into that lullaby soft voice. Quickly, he pushes himself from the car, his pack curious at his sudden action follow suit. Peters heart races as he watches his gangly, newly legged, mate running up the beach. He is graceful like a newborn deer, tripping and unsteady in the most absurd ways as he runs. Peter springs into action racing up to his mate and lifting the very naked man up by his waist and spinning him around before kissing him desperately. It’s a textbook fairy-tale moment and Peter didn’t care in the slightest. 

He pulls back and looks at his mate with as much wonder in his eyes as the first day he spotted him. “How?” It feels like he gasps out the question, but it falls into the breeze, soft like a whisper. 

“Magic,” Stiles grins wildly, his uncontained voracity spilling over and making Peter shudder at his stunning mate. “Take me home with you, Peter.”

“Like anything could possibly stop me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Heart You <3
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment on your way out!


End file.
